No More Fear
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Harry has had enough of the Dursley's and when his magic gets out of hand how will that affect his future.
1. Chapter 1

No More Fear

A.N. This version of Harry Potter will tie into the Harry Potter-verse but somethings will be change about it. I accept all reviews and would appreciate it if there was any criticism that is was constructive only. I do not own Harry Potter but this story idea is mine.

Chapter 1: Rejection and Acceptance

* * *

For ten years young Harry Potter had been living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin at number four Privet Drive. Harry's parents had died in a car accident which was also when he received his lightning bolt shaped scar. That is of course what the Dursley's said, but he really didn't believe them. For the Dursley's didn't like questions and they liked Harry even less than him asking questions. Harry's ten years with the Dursley's had been like something from Hell it's self.

He had been beaten, starved, overworked, and isolated each and every day that he had been with the Dursley's ever since he was old enough to do simple chores at the age of three. The Dursley's kept him alive, just barely, giving him enough food and water to survive his workload and beatings. Then came the day of Dudley's eleventh birthday and the trip to the zoo. Normally Harry would be forced to stay with Ms. Figg a crazy old cat lady or even worse the one time he had stayed with his Uncle Vernon's sister Marge.

Today though Harry had been crammed into the back seat between his pig like Cousin Dudley and Dudley's rat faced friend Piers Polkins on the way to the zoo. Once there everyone was enjoying themselves even Harry and he was even given the remains of Dudley's Knickerbocker glory because it didn't have enough ice cream on top. Once they entered the reptile house though things went wrong. Harry had been standing there having a pleasant conversation with the Boa Constrictor when Dudley and Piers had knocked him over in their rush to see the snake and glass had vanished and the snake had escaped.

Which brought Harry to his current problem and that was his uncle Vernon bearing down on him cane raised high. As soon as the cane made contact Harry felt several bones breaking and his vision blacked out. He wished he had fallen unconscious as his uncle kept swinging the cane yelling about Harry, his freakishness, Harry, his parents, and Harry all of uncle Vernon's least favorite topics. "Oh, I'll stamp it out of you now boy mark my words!"

_I never did anything to deserve this,_ the thought ran through Harry's head and more followed. _I'm tired of this one way or another it ends today._ Despite Harry's thoughts racing a mile a minute his mind was slow to realize that Uncle Vernon had stopped as Harry gazed through his good eye he saw why. Uncle Vernon was being given a sandwich and lemonade by Aunt Petunia and she was patting him on the shoulder her face split into a wide smile. Dudley on the other hand was more vocal and telling his father what a good job he was doing. Smiling Uncle Vernon finished his snack, picked up his cane and marched back over to Harry.

"I warned you boy always look both ways before crossing the street." Uncle Vernon smiled nastily as he swung the cane with all his might. To his horror Harry reached out and caught the cane and he couldn't pull it out of the boy's grip. With a loud crack Harry's snapped the cane in half and slowly levitated to an upright position. Hanging there he felt a large amount of energy pour through him and whenever the energy made contact with one of his injuries the magic painfully, but quickly healed them. While he floated there the three Dursley's stared at him in horror and he stared into himself.

The images that passed through Harry's vision sickened him worse than anything the Dursley's had done. He saw the life of a half-blood wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle later known in life as Lord Voldemort. Tom had been a great wizard, but he let his power blind him except Harry as an outside observer learned where Tom had gone wrong and what could be done to fix it. Harry also learned two important things as well, first Albus Dumbledore the head of the light was not as innocent as some would believe and that Tom was the one who had killed his parents.

Harry's anger was clear in his gaze as he slowly lowered to the ground. His uncle then let out a roar and charged forward wielding the broken crane like a spear. Harry coolly stepped aside and backhanded his uncle into the opposite wall. At that point Aunt Petunia tried to flee with Dudley, but was stopped when Harry raised his arm and every door and window slammed shut and the locks slid home. Turning Harry flicked his wrist and the three Dursley's flew through the air and landed in front of him. Staring at each of them he said in a voice colder then ice, "I'm leaving and never coming back."

Behind him came a crack and a voice called out, "Tom release him!" Harry recognized that voice as belonging to the man known as Dumbledore. He ignored it as he wasn't Tom, but Harry Potter.

"Allow me headmaster," came the drawling voice of Severus Snape, "Potter could you please turn around?" With that Harry turned towards the two and Severus said mockingly, "see Albus it's just Harry tapping the extra power that Tom so _willingly_ provided."

"Stupefy," was Dumbledore's only reply and Harry was caught off guard by the information swirling around in his mind and he couldn't pick out the incantation for a shield charm. As Harry hit the ground Dumbledore turned towards the Dursley's and cast, 'stupefy' and 'oblivate' knocking out the Dursley's and erasing their memories of the past several minutes. "I will place a memory in their minds about sending Harry to his cupboard for a week with no food and after that everything will be back to normal. Although we can no longer risk Harry." His sudden concern surprised Severus as the man had let Potter be abused for the past ten years.

"Where shall we place him then?" Severus tried to feign disinterest, but was genuinely curious about where they could send the boy.

"Oh, he will be staying here of course. Harry is too much of a threat so he will not be attending Hogwarts." At his potion master's shocked expression he added, "Harry will stay here where we can keep an eye on him and if we need him then we can come for him. This way there will be no instances at Hogwarts and no dark wizards can track him down. This way everyone wins."

"Except Potter," Snape snarled at the man in front of him.

"I had no idea you cared Severus."

"He may be James's son, but he doesn't deserve that."

"My decision is final Severus!" Dumbledore's voice cracked like a whip and Severus reluctantly fell silent. "We will use him the best way possible, after all it is for the greater good." With that and a curt jerk of his wand he levitated the Dursley's up the stairs leaving Snape to place Harry in his cupboard. He picked the boy up instead of levitating him and even though he had expected it the boy was so light that Severus nearly lost his balance. Marching towards the cupboard he flicked his wand and opened the door then settling Harry gently inside he tucked him in.

"Oh, Lily," Snape muttered, "I honestly don't know if there are anymore differences between them." Then he turned his suddenly sharp gaze at the second floor where Albus was at work on the Dursley's. "Not attending Hogwarts, eh Albus, we'll see about that you old coot."

A week later Harry was awoken to a sudden pounding on his cupboard door. "Boy get out here," his uncle Vernon roared. Sighing Harry reached for his glasses and put them on and realized that his vision was blurry. Upon taking off his glasses he could see clearly and remembered when all that raw magic had poured through him his eyes had hurt the worst. Sitting up revealed another surprise he had grown taller, if the headache from hitting the ceiling of his cupboard was any indication. He fumbled the door open and tumbled out and jumped up as his Uncle shoved his face into Harry's. "I hope that week in the cupboard taught you a lesson, eh boy?"

"Uh, yes sir I'm very sorry," Harry said wondering why his uncle didn't remembering beating Harry within an inch of his life. "You've show me more kindness than I deserve and I know that I can never fully pay you back for all you've done, but I'll try my best." His uncle Vernon nodded seeming to buy Harry's story.

"To right boy, you just remember that." His uncle said sticking a fat finger in Harry's face. Then glancing down his uncle snarled, "And pulls up your pants." As his uncle stalked towards the kitchen Harry leaned against the stairs in surprise. Albus Dumbledore was the only explanation, using a memory charm to make the Dursley's think that being sent to the cupboard was Harry's punishment. The fact that he was still here at all was an indication that Dumbledore was not going to help him. Snarling Harry turned towards the mirror next to the door and received another shock.

Harry used to be a small, weedy looking boy and the figure in the mirror was anything but. This Harry, and it was him as it had the scar too, had long hair that fell to his shoulders, sleek athletic muscles, and was taller than most eleven year olds. Casting his eyes about they settled on a flower vase and he stretched out his hand and the vase floated up. After setting the vase back down Harry tried to think of the name of the spell he just preformed, but he couldn't see past the jumble of chaotic thoughts in his mind. Thinking on a smaller scale Harry concentrated and knew instantly that it was a week and five hours, ten minutes, and thirteen seconds since the _incident_ and if he concentrated hard enough he knew which direction he was facing.

"Get the mail boy!" Uncle Vernon's shout made Harry spin around and laying there was the mail. Picking it up he noticed the first letter was addressed to him. Marching into the kitchen he handed Uncle Vernon the mail and sat down at his plate ripping open his letter. "Checking for letter bombs boy," he said chuckling at his own joke. Then turning his gaze on the postcard that had been under Harry's letter he said "Marge is ill, ate a funny whelk…"

"Dad, Harry's got something," Dudley whined. Snatching the letter from Harry uncle Vernon snorted and said,

"Who would be writing to you?" He unfolded the letter and gasped, "P-P-Petunia," Vernon stammered. Petunia rushed over and read the letter over her husband's shoulder and gasped in shock. The two of them looked at each other and then cheered.

"Oh, Vernon this is just what we've been waiting for," Petunia cried into a handkerchief.

"I'll say it's about time, Dudley how would you like to go out to the movies and then to any place you want for dinner." Uncle Vernon was dancing a jig and then presented Harry his letter with a flourish. "Go on boy read it out loud, don't keep us waiting," he chortled happily.

Harry cleared his throat and read, "Dear Mr. Potter it is my duty to inform you that you have been accepted to attend the 'Chance' academy named after its founder Herbert Chance who created this fine institution to deal with troubled youths. If you will send us a check for ten thousand pounds we will handle all your basic needs and send someone to pick you up upon the day we receive the check. With regards, Lucius Malfoy, School Governor." He stared at the Dursley's as the filed out of the house and drove off.

The next day the Dursley's sent off the check and the day after that a car pulled up to the house. "Get the door boy," his uncle Vernon said cheerfully practically skipping through the house. Sighing he opened the door and there stood a tall regal man of pale skin and white-blond hair. He smiled down at Harry and said,

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy just to warn you no matter how tempted you are doesn't draw out your wand," Harry said giving a pointed glare at the snake on Lucius's cane.

Lucius grinned and marched in leaving Harry to follow. Once in the sitting room he was treated like the King of England. Soon in no time at all he and Harry was out the door and slipping into the back seat of the waiting car. "Take us somewhere where we can apparate discreetly Wormtail," Lucius drawled and the short rat like man in the front nodded, setting the car into drive and pulling away from number four. "I'm sure that you have many questions Mr. Potter, but once we reach the academy then and only then can I fully answer them."

Harry just settled back and waited, finally about fifteen minutes later Wormtail pulled into a gas station to fill up the car. Lucius lead Harry to the back of the station and offered Harry his arm. Harry grimly took it and felt a tugging sensation and his feet touching down upon cold hard and clean cement. In front of him was a building that was the very model of a fancy private school. Looking around Harry saw no one else but them and as he turned to question Lucius the man in question placed an arm around his shoulders and gesturing with the cane said, "Welcome Harry to 'Chance' academy. Your own private academy."

* * *

Severus Snape strode up to the headmaster's office and snapping, "lemon drops," at the gargolye he was waiting for the staircase to take him up to the office. He walked in as the staircase pulled up and went through the usual 'lemon drop' greeting which he always ignored. As he sat there Dumbledore peered at him over his spectacles. "Yes, headmaster what is it I was in the middle of a potion." Still Dumbledore did not say anything which made Severus nervous, one thing that the headmaster could always be counted on for was his love of inane chatter.

"Severus I have called you here because it seems that young Mr. Potter is no longer at his aunt and uncles house."

Severus snorted, "is that all that's because he is with Lucius Malfory at 'Chance' academy, now if there is nothing else?"

"How could you bloody let Lucius Malfoy get a hold of the boy!" Dumbledore roared and the magic he expelled rocked the now silent instruments whos' job of monitoring the Dursley's household was now over and Dumbledore had used the soothing sounds of monitoring instruments as a lullaby on nights he had difficulty sleeping. For the first time in his life Severus allowed shock and a small amount of fear cross his face. This was grandfatherly, happy-go-lucky Dumbledore, the man who hardly ever raised his voice and never since he first came to Hogwarts himself allowed accidental magic to slip out.

"I did not let Lucius Malfoy get the boy," Snape snarled after all he hadn't done anything, "it is your fault for not taking the boy in. If you had then Lucius, as a governor of Hogwarts, wouldn't have been able to touch the boy. Another thing how dare you question my loyalty!"

"What am I supposed to think Severus," Dumbledore sighed falling back into his chair and grabbing a lemon drop on the way down. "You and I both know that Harry is dangerous. I never expected a living horocrux to be taken over by the soul it carried thought."

"Yes, Yes, you've mentioned this before, but as I keep telling you young Potter was about to receive the worst beating ever and his body instinctively tapped into the horocrux. Actually we should be lucky that he just tapped into it and not absorbed it." Severus said dismissing Albus's worry with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you think that it's better that he tapped into it at all?" Dumbledore mumbled around the lemon drop he was sucking on.

"Since he tapped into it he received everything Tom knew up to the moment when his body was destroyed." Looking up at Dumbledore's frowning face he smiled, "by tapping into the fragment of Voldemort's soul he would have had to go on instinct to be able to do anything since his mind would have been overloaded with information. If Lucius were to train him he would merely be smoothing the process for young Mr. Potter's mind to absorb the information already floating around in his head. Pity he would have made an excellent student especially since he never hurt those muggles, even if they did deserve it. Now if there is nothing else."

Dumbledore dismissed his potions master with a vague wave of his hand a plan already forming in his mind. _I may have lost Harry this year, but what if I offered him the chance to come next year. Severus is right all that knowledge if I could get my hands on all that knowledge and he wasn't harming those muggles so maybe just maybe I can convince him that Lucius, no matter what he says, is merely using him for his own ends._ Dumbledore chuckled as he hammered out his plans to tie the boy to him and his 'destiny'. Chuckling he skipped through the castle for the rest of the day, never believing in his 'infinite wisdom' that he could ever lose. He may have rejected the boy, but next year he would accept the boy back into the fold and he would win yet again. Giggling like a school girl and skipping down the hallway he left a very disturbed Severus staring after him.

* * *

A.N. So what do you think, just click that button and let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2

No More Fear

A.N. Hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites and I hope that this chapter will not disappoint. Now I am currently looking for a beta to help me with grammer and punctuation for this story. If you know anyone that can help or are kind enough to help me yourself please P.M. me. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: The New Lord

* * *

Harry and Lucius sat in the school governor's office enjoying a tea prepared by Lucius's house-elf Dobby. Harry noticed that Dobby's hands were heavily bandaged and even though he was levitating the tray his hands obviously pained him. "So why are his hands bandaged?" Harry queried as he sipped at his tea. Lucius had been explaining the wizarding world to him and much of the knowledge in his head had unraveled and he knew almost everything he needed.

"He burnt dinner last week when I revealed mine and Severus's plan to free you, so he was punished." He sipped at his tea as if that explained everything.

"Unlike a house-elf I am not born to serve one family all my life and I know for a fact that I got treated worse than Dobby." Lucius watched Harry warily while Dobby, due to Lucius's oversight, watched the two wizards in awe. "The wizarding world is in decline, there was once a time when witches and wizards could practice openly. Now everyone is becoming complacent and reliant on technology. It is the will that drives a person to be able to manipulate the energy inside them that lets them become a great witch or wizard."

Lucius was very impressed at the youth's ideals, but of course he knew better and decided to explain why. "As impressive as that speech am I can assure you that pureblood wizards are the most powerful of all wizards since they have been born into magic." Then struck by another thought he added, "What does that have to do with Dobby." Harry's smile took him by surprise.

"The muggle population outnumbers the wizarding population by ten times at most. Magical creatures are dwindling even faster than the wizarding population. If the magical world is too survived we need to merge with the muggle world." At that Lucius spit his teal all over his desk and with a snap of his fingers Dobby cleaned it up while levitating a napkin to his master. "Sorry about that should have warned you," Harry said calmly sipping at his own tea.

"It's alright, but how in Merlin's name will the combining of the two worlds possibly helps restore the wizarding world." Lucius said trying to cough out his lungs.

"There are several ways," Harry stated, "first of all muggles have really evolved technology wise since medieval times and now that the witch hunts are over it's possible to discreetly move back into the muggle world. The human business world is a good place to begin if you bought up a few companies you could use them however you want. Suppose you make muggle and wizard products in one company, any witch or wizard you hire to enchant the products could learn how to discreetly use magic in the muggle world and any muggles you use will just think that the product is just made using microchips not magic."

Lucius seemed intrigued by this idea, "that would be a good start, but what about magical creatures how would explain a hippogriff to the muggles." To his surprise Harry chuckled.

"Well every corporation that sells items needs a delivery system and a place to store their goods. A fleet of trucks and warehouses can transport and store anything we need, especially if they were expanded on the inside to hold a great deal." Harry trailed of thoughtfully allowing Lucius to complete the thought.

"With such a large space one area could be used as a habitat for the magical creatures and the rest of the warehouse given over to storage and between the containers and 'notice-me-not' charms then no one would realize that there is more than meets the eye. Yes, it could work what else?" He turned an eager gaze eagerly on Harry. Harry in turn favored him with a patronizing smile.

"In order to increase our numbers it would be best to slip genuine magical shops and people among all the fake stores. This way we may find out who is more prone to magic or can even use it, because they will be the only ones to see the truth." Lucius smiled wide, but before he could say anything Harry continued on. "We would also need the help of any and all Squibs and you would have to take control of that Kwikspell course and redesign it too give anyone entering the magical world a chance to learn about the wizarding world."

"Squibs!"

"Yes, Squibs!" Harry thundered his arm striking the desktop. "Some of the people who could do magic may be beyond their teenage years and into adulthood and the Squibs are familiar enough with the magical world and muggle world that they could help ease the transition for those who want to join the wizarding world." Lucius turned a thoughtful gaze upon his young charge and voiced a thought that had been floating around his head for some time.

"You remind me of my former master, commanding, cunning except you're not cruel, but honest. It's interesting I wonder if being a horocrux of the dark lord has influenced who you are."

"Severus Snape that is how you know about the horocruxs," Lucius's nod confirmed Harry's theory. "It's not because I'm a horocrux, but probably because Tom and I grew up in similar settings." He smirked at Lucius's confused expression, "he never told you that his name was once Tom Marvolo Riddle or that he was a half-blood." He laughed as Lucius's mouth dropped open in complete shock and tried to stammer out a question. "He was born to a muggle, Tom Riddle Sr. and a witch, Merope Gaunt who died after he was born. Tom was named for his father and Merope's father, it's seems that Merope fell in love with Tom Sr. and used a love potion to make him love her, but then when she stopped using the potion he left."

"So that is what became of the descendents of Salazar Slytherin. A half-blood you said, impressive he always claimed to be a pureblood and he had the power and the drive to be one. Yet he was half and he was more powerful than any pureblood. So it seems that talent comes from will not blood, blood is just a tool in the end." Lucius sat back his fingers taping against themselves as he stared at the ceiling. Harry coughed to get his attention and Lucius voiced another question before Harry could say anything. "Do you want to rule the magical world Harry?"

Harry's snort forced Lucius to look at him, "not bloody likely. For one there is the pressure from being that high up I'd be more comfortable just finding a job I like, maybe an Auror." Sitting up straighter Harry turned towards Lucius, "I have a proposition for you if you're interested."

"I'm sure that it will be interesting," Lucius said leaning forward.

"I'll support you for Minister of Magic if you agree to a few things." Out of all the possible things that Lucius had been expecting that wasn't one of them. "If you agree to my plan to save the wizarding world and magical creatures, to treat everyone fairly no matter blood status, and you protect the people you lead. So do we have a deal?" Harry asked holding his hand out. Lucius took it, shook it, and held on to it while drawing his wand. He then spoke in a clear, slow voice.

"I Lucius Tenebrae(1) Malfoy do swear upon my magic and my life to the best of my abilities carry out the commands of my lord Harry James Potter, so mote it be." Harry was stunned and only managed to murmur his oath.

"What is this Lord business?" Harry said after struggling to come to terms with what he had just heard.

"Well my lord," Lucius smiled as Harry's eyes narrowed, "you have an air about you that says command and unlike my previous lord I believe that you Harry will do your best to help people and not just yourself." Then Lucius turned serious, "besides if you do want to save the wizarding world your biggest challenges will be saving the wizarding world from itself and Albus Dumbledore. You would have to become a gray lord or as Albus will call you a dark lord. Can you do that?"

"I will do whatever it takes to save our world." Harry said firmly and drawing out his own wand he spoke, "I Harry James Potter will do whatever is necessary to save the wizarding world and protect those that follow me to the best of my ability. I swear this upon my life and magic, so mote it be." Lucius repeated the required response and faced his new lord with pride in his eyes.

"I am honored to witness that my lord and now if we head downstairs there are several families waiting to help train you and unlock the knowledge that flows through you."

"Who are they Lucius?"

"They are; the Malfoy's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Parkinson's, Bullstrode's, Zabini's, Davis's, Greengrass's, Flint's, Nott's, and a few other families. If you'll just follow me they are in the 'auditorium' and are awaiting the chance to talk to you." With that he stood from his desk and opened the door to the office and bowed Harry out. Following at Harry's right side he explained how each family was placed, what they strove for, and just how far they had gone with Voldemort. Upon arriving Harry spent a few minutes meeting each person personally. Then he ascended the stage and began speaking to everyone present.

He repeated what he had told Lucius and he swore that he would do whatever he could do to protect those that choose to follow him. To his surprise there was no hesitation as they swore to follow him, his aura of command and kindness convinced them that he spoke the truth and they were all eager to see how he would be. After that they all broke for lunch and Lucius managed to drag Harry to a quiet corner to talk privately. "I knew that you would do well my lord," Lucius said allowing pride to creep into his voice.

"Thank you Lucius, but I couldn't have done it without you. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few toasts that I want to make." Turning he stepped forward and raised his glass and addressed the group. "First of all I want to thank you all for placing your faith in me so I wish to propose a toast to you all. Second a toast to Severus Serpens(2) Snape and Lucius Tenebrae Malfoy for giving me the opportunity to rise up to my destiny. Last and certainly not least a toast to my relatives and Dumbledore without whom I would not be standing before you today, credit where credit is due." Everyone repeated the mantra laughing and the adults drained their wine while the children and teens drained their butter beer.

With that done everyone returned to the food and Harry cornered Lucius for another conversation. "How exactly will this training take place without Dumbledore knowing?"

"Not to fear my Lord, Severus is the secret keeper for this place and he has explained to Dumbledore that the Dursley's sent you to a school for troubled youth to live and learn. Also that reminds me tomorrow we have to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Lucius said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Lucius you do have other house elves than Dobby right?" Harry interrupted Lucius thinking.

"Yes, why?"

"Well considering the fact that as a lord I should have someone close by whenever I need and since I know Dobby so well I figure that he could be a good and loyal servant." Harry stated watching Lucius through half lidded eyes.

"Hmm, he would leap over the moon with joy about being your servant. Just wait here my lord and I'll go fetch him." Dobby's shriek of joy could be heard throughout the entire academy and when he and Lucius appeared in the dining hall he clung to Harry's leg for the rest of the day. Despite that Harry carried himself in such a way that everyone knew him for the lord he was and they knew that Harry would be the savior of the wizarding world no matter what Dumbledore said.

* * *

1 Latin for Darkness

2 Latin for Serpent


End file.
